


All's Fair In Love (One-Shot)

by Randm_mind (MyMuse)



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMuse/pseuds/Randm_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie Patrick is busy helping her husband, Matthew Patrick (MatPat), with research for the latest Film Theory video they are producing. But when Matthew tells her about a possible challenge that they could do on the livestream, known as the Pocky Game, she's intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair In Love (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this and I couldn't resist.
> 
> Based on [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/149173861835/your-otp-playing-the-pocky-game-person-b-thinks) from <http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/>.
> 
> [Your OTP playing the Pocky Game. Person B thinks it’s romantic until Person A pinches B’s nose until they let go of their end of the stick to breathe.]

Stephanie was working on the living room table, helping Matthew sift through research for the latest Film Theory video. With her headphones on, she didn't hear someone sneaking up behind her until she felt a weight on her right shoulder. She took off her headphones and turned to look at what was on her shoulder. It was Matthew, her husband. "Yes?"

"Stephanie~" said Matthew in his melodious voice, "remember how we were looking for different challenges to do on GT Live?"

"Yes, I remember," she said slowly, with a bewildered look on her face. "Why do you ask?"

"Because this!" Matthew pulled out a pack of regular [Pocky](http://www.pocky.com/images/about/iconic-packaging.jpg) from behind his back. He looked at Stephanie with his big brown eyes.

Stephanie looked at Matthew, confused at the sight of the Pocky. "I like Pocky too, Matt. But I'm still confused."

Matthew moved to sit next to Stephanie. "I was checking out Twitter, when some of our fans suggested that we do the Pocky Game on GT Live."

Stephanie closed the computer she was working on. She hadn't heard about this game, but she wanted to know more. She turned to face Matthew, her brown eyes meeting his.

"Pocky Game," she said carefully. She took the Pocky out of his hands and opened the cardboard box that held the Pocky and took out its silver packaging. She opened the silver packaging and was immediately hit the sweet smell of milk chocolate from the Pocky. She gave the now opened package back to her husband. "So how would we play?"

"Simple," replied Matthew. He reached into the Pocky package with his right hand and grabbed a single Pocky piece. He held the piece between his thumb and pointer. "Say ah, Steph."

"Ah?" Stephanie opened her mouth and Matthew gently placed the chocolate side of the Pocky into her mouth. Surprised at his actions, she blushed and involuntarily took a bite of the Pocky stick.

Matthew saw the surprise written on Stephanie's face and let out a small chuckle. "You can eat the Pocky, Steph. We'll try again in a bit."

Stephanie took that her cue to grab the stick from her mouth and eat it.

Matthew shook his head from side to side, a grin on his face. "As I saw saying, Steph, the Pocky Game is really simple." He reached into the Pocky package again and pulled another long Pocky Piece. "All we do is place one end of these into our mouths and bite the ends until either you or I release or drop the Pocky Stick. Whoever drops it loses. Or if either one of us gets too embarrassed to continue, the one who gives up first loses."

Stephanie shot her husband a knowing look. She knew there's only two ways that the game could end. Either with one of them tapping out or they end up kissing at the end of it. She could see right through his little game, but decided to play along. "And what happens if neither of us drop the Pocky stick or get embarrassed?"

"Then that's when it gets a little harder." A mischievous grin spread across his face. "Would you like to see what happens then?" He offered out the piece of Pocky to her.

"Alright, honey." She opened her mouth and again, Matthew placed the chocolate end of the Pocky stick in her mouth.

Then Matthew turned to her and put the other side in his mouth. "Ready?"

Stephanie nodded her head slightly. "Yes."

"Okay, you first."

Stephanie took a bite of the Pocky and saw the stick get shorter. To ensure the stick didn't fall out of her mouth, she moved closer to Matthew.

Matthew did the same, biting the Pocky and then moving closer to Stephanie.

As each of them took turns taking a bite of the Pocky stick, the distance between them began to close rapidly.

Now that Stephanie and Matthew's lips were about two inches apart from each other, this game became much harder for Stephanie. With every turn that passed, she could feel her heart beating out of her chest. At this distance, she could feel her husband's sweet chocolate laced breath warming her cheeks. With those mesmerizing brown eyes of his looking at her, she could feel the blood rushing to her face, turning her cheeks slightly red. It took all she had to steady her gaze on her husband and keep the Pocky in her mouth.

On the other hand, to Stephanie, Matthew looked cool and collected. His breathing was calm and even. He seemed unfazed by the shrinking distance between them and Stephanie's gaze.

Now it was Matthew's turn to bite the Pocky stick. He looked over at Stephanie with a soft smile.

Stephanie was so focused on Matthew that she didn't notice Matthew's hand coming up beside her until it was too late. His hand pinched her nose and cut her off from getting any air. She couldn't hold her breath for long, so she had two options. Either fight back against her husband or let go of the Pocky she held in her mouth. To her, it seemed like either option she chose would result in her losing this game. With her need to breath becoming more and more urgent, she released the Pocky from her lips and pulled back from him to catch her breath.

The Pocky fell onto the hardwood floor. Stephanie lost.

Stephanie was catching her breath and looked over at Matthew, angry. She opened her mouth to start complaining, to tell Matthew off for cheating, but then she suddenly felt Matthew's lips press against hers. Her mind went blank.

In the heat of the moment, any anger she held towards him evaporated. It was replaced by pure love. The love she had for her best friend, her significant other, her whole world, her husband, Matthew Patrick. Closing her eyes, she leaned into the kiss. And she felt Matthew do the same. After a few seconds, the kiss was over.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Are you mad?"

As Stephanie caught her breath and processed Matthew's sudden kiss, she remembered what Matthew did to her. She used her pointer finger to poke his nose. "You know I can't stay mad at you." She pinched his nose. "But that wasn't fair, holding my nose like that. You cheated."

With his nose still in Stephanie's grasp, Matthew looked at her with a sheepish look on his face. "I'm sorry, sweetie," he said in a nasally voice.

Satisfied with the apology, Stephanie released Matthew's nose. "I forgive you. But you know, if you didn't cheat, I would've won. You know that right?"

Matthew shook his head. "Nope. It would've been me."

Stephanie rolled her eyes at his statement. "Don't try to fool me, Matthew Patrick. You did that because you would've lost otherwise. I know your tricks."

"To solve this, would you be up for a round two?" offered Matthew.

Stephanie thought for a moment. "Alright. But this time, No Cheating."

"No cheating. You have my word." Matthew gave her a light kiss on the cheek. A promise to her. Then he grabbed hold of another Pocky stick and stuck in his mouth, and Stephanie put her mouth on the other end.

"Alright, Steph. Ladies first. It's the least I could do."


End file.
